New Life
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen gave his life to end the war against the Noah and Akuma. His new reincarnated life didn't start off much better. But he does finally get a chance at love and happiness. (Ardyn Izuna x Allen Walker) (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: One, in reference to tyki stopping somewhere once a month...its to meet his lover~. Anyway this started as a fucked up twisted thing. Where Allen was cheated out of a real life in the canon verse so at first i was going to have it to where the universe makes up for it in his next life and he is all happy and well loved and shit. But it kinda changed. Anyway this is just... I don't know. Its a random cross over. This chapter is short because its just Lavi's last journal entry about the Order and such. The next chapter will be longer.  
**

* * *

 ** _Allen gave everything to end the war between the exorcists and the noah. He dedicated every second, every emotion, thought, to end the war. It made it hard to get close to him… but he was a good friend, and an even better person. Allen was like an angel sent from heaven to fight for us. He was so pure, loving, compassionate, and understanding. But on that note, if you did something he deemed cruel, his wrath was something to fear._**

 ** _This is far more…emotional, than a Bookman should write for history but I refuse to let Allen be forgotten. That was something Allen struggled with, being forgotten or left behind, especially when Nea got involved. Allen fought so hard for the humans and akuma, he sometimes forgot to take care of himself. And getting him to let someone take care of him or help him was impossible. Though after what happened in the American lab Allen got pretty close with Kanda after saving Alma for Kanda. Maybe Kanda felt he owed Allen for managing to save Alma, both from the akuma curse, and from himself. Allen had gotten stabbed by Kanda to protect Alma which seemed to be what triggered Nea's awakening. That seemed to be what the Earl had wanted…without realizing it at first. But Allen saved Kanda from a lot of suffering….losing a friend….its hard. I know that feeling all too well. Everyone knew the pain of losing someone so….valuable. All the people on the noah side, save Skin, The Earl/Mana and Nea, and all the exorcists left managed to survive the war thanks to Allen's sacrifice. I think General Cross, yes he is still alive, took Allen's death the hardest. But the General did also lose his childhood friends Mana and Nea. At this point, from what we hear in reports, he just drinks away the day, he doesn't even bother with sleeping around anymore._**

 ** _Kanda and Alma, the last I heard, live somewhere in the countryside away from anyone who could possibly want to bother them. The scientists and finders stayed at the Order researching technology and such to better the world. Lenalee stayed because Komui stayed. Miranda and Krory actually live together and are managing life pretty well. General Tiedoll opened an art school where Marie works to teach music. Most of the noah side dispersed but we still keep an eye on them to be safe. Sheryl stuck to his Prime Minister work, Tyki roams around with his friends…but he stops in the same place at the same time each month….can't determine why._**

 ** _Anyway, this will be my last report about the Order and everything involved. Its time to get back to recording all history. This is my way to say goodbye Allen…even as my alias will change, you will never be forgotten. I hope you at least get one more reincarnation and that you are blessed with a wonderful, happy, love filled life. I know this life wasn't good at all for you…you were cheated out of a decent life…I'm so sorry for that… In your honor I will live this life to the fullest…even as I work as a Bookman._**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welp don't have much to say other than I don't own any characters or anything. So...yeah.**

* * *

Allen spent most of his childhood in an orphanage since his parents didn't want him due to him being born an albino. No one knew who his parents were as he had been left at the door of the orphanage as a newborn. When he was a teen he got a job after school so he started living in an apartment on his own. Though in the apartment next door was a nice gay couple who looked out for Allen even though he would try to keep them out of this life. He didn't really want to get attached to anyone. Allen had a few friends from school but he didn't let them close either.

Allen couldn't explain it but he was a little bitter about life and he didn't want to get involved or close to anyone. He wasn't rude or anything but he also wasn't overly friendly or happy. Usually Allen quiet and kept to himself. At school Allen didn't really talk to anyone and was practically invisible in class, which was by choice. At work Allen had to be social since he worked as a waiter at a diner. It was hard to balance being a full time student and working a full time job but Allen managed to do it.

After school Allen would go straight to the diner he worked at. The owner and chef of the diner was an amazing cook by the name of Jerry. Jerry was really nice to Allen giving him free dinner, giving him as many hours to work as Allen wanted, and paid him a fair wage which helped Allen manage to survive on his own. One night closer to closing time for the diner a man who kind of looked like a bum wandered in with messy wavy burgundy hair and some scruff of a beard like he hadn't shaved in a day or so. But the man had a decent suit on so he had to have a job…unless he got it out of the trash…but it seemed too clean for that. So he just seemed like a guy down on his luck just working to survive much like Allen.

The man sat down at a booth next to the windows waiting patiently for someone to come and wait on him. Since the waitress was scared the man would try to molest her or something Allen went up to the man offering him a menu. Allen was a little annoyed that the older female acted like she was too good to wait on this man or that she was just too attractive for the man to keep his hands off her. Funny though the man didn't even look at her as she stood behind the counter not too far away.

"What would you like to drink to start with?" Allen asked with his little notepad after letting the man look at the menu a bit. He wasn't scared of this man, nothing indicated that this man would try to hurt any of them. The man did look Allen up and down for a quick moment but that was probably to try and figure out what gender Allen was. Even though he was male Allen dressed and looked pretty feminine. He wore a black fitted t shirt, black shorts, black flats that went well with the black waist apron he had to wear that carried his notepad, extra straws, things like that. Plus he had long hair that was in a messy bun.

"I'll take black coffee." The man answered in a rather deep voice that kind of reminded Allen of one of his neighbors. Nodding Allen spun around heading behind the counter getting a clean coffee cup filling it with coffee taking the cup and carafe to the table.

"Do you know what you would like to order or do you need some time?" Allen asked politely as he held his pen to the notepad ready to take the mans order if he was ready. The man looked the menu over once again before closing it telling Allen his order. After writing the order down Allen took the menu from the table heading to the kitchen. Since there wasn't any other customers in the diner Allen and the waitress busied themselves with cleaning up the diner for the night. Once the mans order was done Allen went and picked it up from the kitchen window taking it over to the man.

"Do you need any more coffee or anything?" Allen asked to make sure the man had everything he needed before Allen left to let the man eat in peace. He wanted to make sure the customer was happy but he also didn't want to bother the man too much because that could be annoying for some people. Allen understood that some people preferred being left alone, Allen was one of those people.

"I'm fine for now. If I need anything I don't think it would be too hard to get your attention." The man commented clearly referring to the empty diner. But it was almost midnight so it made sense the diner was so quiet. Nodding again Allen walked away letting the man eat in peace. Once the man was done Allen went back to clear down the table and everything.

"Alright so how much do I owe?" The man asked since Allen hadn't given him a check yet. He wasn't sure if the teen was new or too tired that he forgot to give him the check. The man wasn't trying to be rude when he was pointing out he had no check he just…wanted to pay and leave without hassle.

"Its been covered. So don't worry about it." Allen answered with a polite smile confusing the man. The man hadn't complained about the food or anything, the food was actually really good so he was surprised the diner wasn't more popular. With that said it didn't make sense as to why the man's food was free.

"Why is that?" The man asked wanting to solve this little mystery. Free food was good and all but it was odd having no reason to have free food.

"Well… we get a free meal during our shift but I haven't used mine… And you seem to have had a bad day… so…. Yeah." Allen explained still smiling a little before walking away. The man watched Allen for a moment before deciding to accept the free meal since it seemed to make the teen happy to try and cheer him up. In truth the man had had a bad day at work so that was nice of the teen to notice and try to help out. The man left a nice tip for Allen since he hadn't need to pay for the food and the boy had given good customer service clearly without actually expecting anything in return since the teen tried to give the money back to him as he was on his way out the door. But he refused to take the money back which seemed to actually annoy the teen. That amused the stranger some but he didn't show it as he left. He would have to go back to that diner again. Not just because the food was so good, but because that teen seemed to be rather interesting and he could use something interesting in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The more I write the more I figure out where I am going with this. So thats a plus.**

* * *

About a month later the same stranger stopped by the diner to visit Allen again and to have good food as well. Much to the strangers surprise Allen appeared to be on break sitting at a table far off to one corner eating as he seemed to be working on homework. The man decided to sit down at the same table as Allen sitting across from the teen. It didn't take any time at all for the albino to realize he wasn't alone anymore.

"Um….hi…." Allen said not in a real greeting but an unspoken question as to why the man was sitting at his table of all places. There were a ton of other tables that were available since it was kind of close to closing time again. He did recognize the man even though he was a little more well kept looking this time with his hair more tamed and his suit more refined.

"Hello. I figured you wouldn't mind me joining you since you gave me your dinner last time. You are a student?" The stranger asked looking to the text book Allen was working out of. Allen looked to the book as well then to the stranger.

"Yeah. Senior in high school. So….yeah." Allen replied studying the man. He wasn't so sure about this man this time around. It felt like this man had a plan this time with his visit. Allen would soon learn his luck wasn't getting any better in life.

"So… you seem to be smarter than you make yourself appear." The man started since Allen had a text book that was for a college course rather than for a high school class meaning Allen was more advanced than the common high schooler. Allen narrowed his eyes a little at the man wary of where this conversation was going. "Then are you aware of…what a 'sugar daddy' is?" The man asked knowing the answer right away when Allen's eyes widened in shock and he leaned back a bit.

"I do…why does that matter?" Allen inquired defensively not liking this conversation at all. He knew what a sugar daddy was. Typically it was an older not as attractive man would spend all kinds of money on a young pretty woman who in return would either go to events with them so they seem like hot shit or for sexual favors. Allen wasn't exactly eye candy to show off at business events and such so he was pretty sure this man wanted something sexual. "You know I'm male right?" Allen added hoping to deter the man.

"Of course I know that. There aren't many females named Allen." The man stated pointing to Allen's name tag. Though the man should note that Allen's name tag last time had said Ali not Allen so either Allen had his tag changed so people wouldn't harass him, get confused, ore maybe that was an old one and Allen misplaced the other one. "By the way, I never introduced myself. My name is Ardyn Izuna. See that building there? I own that." The man said pointing out the window to a large building close to the center of the city. Allen looked from the building to the stranger rather shocked. He never expected that man who looked like a man who was so down on his luck he appeared like a bum to be the CEO of a major company.

"You seem rather…interesting. So I have a proposition for you that would benefit you since you seem so down on your luck. Let me be your sugar daddy~ all things expected, I'll buy you whatever you want, in return you entertain me~. And before you ask what would happen if you say no… I have a lot of sway so I can easily make you lose your job where you wouldn't be able to find work anywhere and surely you would end up on the streets. And you don't want that. The streets can be far more cruel than I could be." Ardyn stated with a smirk. Allen sat in silence staring at the man in complete shock. Well Allen had no luck whatsoever it seemed. Allen couldn't say no with that sort of threat looming over him.

"Why me? Of all people you could choose to be a sugar daddy for… there are much better choices than me." Allen replied after some time that he clearly needed time to process what was happening. Allen wasn't outstandingly beautiful, he was a minor, male, and just… it didn't make sense to him.

"Because you seem interesting and right now my life is a little dull. Plus… you decided to give your food away to someone you thought needed help when you yourself need help. I don't really like that… such….purity…selflessness. So I want to taint you and make you selfish. Now….your decision?" Ardyn asked with a smirk as he studied the teen sitting across from him. Of course he was pretty sure he knew Allen's choice since he didn't have much…choice. It was unlikely Allen would risk losing his job and any form of legitimate income. But Allen might say no thinking he could escape Ardyn but the older man had more resources than Allen could imagine.

"Fine…whatever I guess. I don't have much choice. Is there a set time limit on this or am I stuck until you get bored of me however quick or long that may take?" Allen asked shaking his head a little. He was hoping that this would last only like a month or so before this creepy man got bored of him and dismissed him.

"We'll say pretty much until I get bored. But I don't think I'll get bored any time soon~. Now, do you have a cellphone?" Ardyn asked though he was sure he knew the answer to that too. Somehow he doubted Allen could afford a cellphone. If not Ardyn knew where to find Allen again.

"No. I don't. I don't need one. There's no one I need to talk to. Except you now I guess." Allen replied closing his text book as his break was almost over. This day hadn't gone how Allen expected but it couldn't be helped… Life was life. It sucked. And apparently there was likely to be more sucking going on…

"Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow then~." Ardyn bid Allen farewell before he left the albino who was still trying to process everything that happened. Maybe Allen was in the middle of a bad dream? No, Allen wouldn't be that lucky. This was reality. To be sure Allen pinched his cheek. Yep, reality. Sighing heavily Allen rested his head on the table ready to give up already.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the horrible yaoi scene. Its been a while. Im actually a little scared im going to get banned since they seem to be cracking down on M rated but...why have it if we can't use it?**

* * *

The next day Ardyn showed up at the diner long enough to leave Allen with a cellphone which could be used for Ardyn to get ahold of Allen. That would be the first of many things Ardyn would buy for Allen. Ardyn wasn't worried about it since he had a lot of money and no one to really spend it on. His nephew already had everything he could need since Ardyn's brother was also a CEO of a large company as well. If Ardyn's brother wasn't as well off as he was that would be another story since he did actually care for his family even if he didn't show it.

After that Allen didn't hear from Ardyn until Saturday since Ardyn seemed to assume Allen had the day off. But Allen was actually on his way to work since he worked Saturday and Sundays since he didn't have school. Allen worked as much as he was legally allowed to since he was just working to make ends meet so he didn't end up on the streets.

 _"Are you busy today Ali~?"_ Ardyn asked through text as Allen was in the process of walking to work. Of course Ardyn had already programmed his number into the phone. Which was good because Allen didn't know how to. This was his first time using a cellphone.

 _"I am. I work until noon today."_ Allen managed to reply even though he had never texted anyone before. Luckily the period was on the same screen as the alphabet otherwise Allen wouldn't have had that.

 _"Alright. I will pick you up at noon."_ Ardyn replied leaving no room for argument. Allen sighed shaking his head as he walked putting the phone away. Allen still wasn't sure how to feel about all of this. Though Allen did know he was nervous as hell about going somewhere with some guy who wanted to be his sugar daddy. Oh god….he didn't have to like call Ardyn daddy did he? Some guys had that sort of kink right? That was unsettling. Taking a deep breath Allen made his way to work deciding to distract himself with work.

The time passed a lot faster than Allen would have liked. Before he knew it, it was noon and time for him to clock out and leave. As Allen was undoing his apron and getting ready to leave he saw Ardyn standing near the door inside clearly waiting for Allen. The albino felt so…nervous, he thought he was going to be sick. But he wasn't about to back down. Hanging up his apron Allen made his way over to Ardyn. The older male opened the door escorting Allen out to his nice red convertible helping Allen into the front passenger seat. Ardyn drove to the fashion mall since that would be the best place to find shops Allen would like even if it was high class. The mall wasn't like the common inner city mall like the one Allen would simply walk through to kill some time. This mall Ardyn took Allen to was more high class, it was huge and extravagant, full of high end fashion stores clearly meant for the upper class.

In the end Ardyn found this was going to be more of a struggle than he realized. Most people would jump at the idea of someone spending whatever amount of money on them but Allen turned every possible thing down. It wasn't because Allen didn't like the idea of the exchange but he simply didn't like people spending money on him even if there was an exchange.

After a frustrating adventure at the mall Ardyn decided to take Allen back to his place for a 'punishment' since Allen didn't pick anything at the mall. Ardyn let Allen take a moment to sort of stand in awe in the open living room, dining room, and kitchen of his pent house suite of the complex Ardyn actually owned. Clearly, of course, Allen had never seen a place to high class personally. The view itself left Allen stunned let alone the apartment. After allowing Allen a moment to take in everything Ardyn led Allen to a guest room he didn't typically use.

"Here, I saw this and figured it suited you. Don't ever take it off." Ardyn instructed as he put a black choker with a bell around Allen's neck. Well somehow that felt like it made things official. Allen was sort of like this man's pet. "Now…" Ardyn started as he hooked a finger up under the choker causing the bell to chime as he pulled Allen gently closer. "How to punish you…"

"Punish me? For what?" Allen retorted staring up at Ardyn. People got punished for breaking a rule, doing something bad. As far as Allen knew he hadn't done anything wrong or broke any rule. But at the same time they hadn't really set any rules…. Which even if he had broken some rule that wasn't his fault because he didn't know.

"For not picking anything out at the mall. That was a waste of time. You're supposed to shop. But you refused. You have to let me buy things or its pointless. Understand?" Ardyn replied studying Allen. He wanted to see how far he could bend or break Allen. If he could break Allen of that selfless behavior he had.

"I didn't know I _had_ to let you buy me stuff. I don't know the rules. So that's not fair. But then again…life isn't fair." Allen replied looking away as much as he could. He knew all too well how unfair life could be. Ardyn thought over what Allen said about not knowing the rules.

"Alright. I see your point. The rules are, if I take you shopping, you have to pick stuff out. At least once a week you will be staying here for the night. Until you're of age I can't really take you out to fancy restaurants. Also I will be getting you a different apartment. I doubt wherever you are now is very good. And you can't say no. You will get to keep the apartment even if I decide to end this little relationship. Now of course…. There are sexual acts expected in return. But I'm assuming you're a virgin so we'll go slow for now." Ardyn said realizing it wasn't fair to punish Allen for breaking a rule he didn't know. But now Allen knew so next time Allen would get punished. Allen's blush showed that Ardyn had guessed right that Allen was still a virgin.

"Now… if you say okay I can help you get rid of your little cherry~. But I won't force you to give it up right away. But maybe the sooner the better." Ardyn's 'offer' seemed to get Allen's attention as the albino looked at him again. Allen couldn't deny that there was sound reason behind getting that sort of thing…out of the way.

"Fine. The sooner the better…. Like ripping a band aid off." Allen replied with a deep sigh. That made Ardyn scoff in amusement and smirk down at Allen.

"Yes…but this will feel so much better~." Ardyn promised before he let the choker go so he could start undressing Allen. This wasn't something romantic or anything so he didn't bother wasting much time. Ardyn also didn't bother undressing himself. They weren't making love or anything…they were just fucking. That didn't require Ardyn taking his clothes off. But it would be easier with Allen's clothes off so that's why he stripped Allen down. Allen for some reason actually didn't like that only he was naked but he didn't say anything. Once Allen was naked Ardyn sort of gently pushed Allen down onto the bed leaving Allen kind of close to the edge of the bed.

"Put your feet apart on the bed. Hold your ankles if you need to so you don't slip." Ardyn said as he grabbed some lube from the night stand. Allen awkwardly did as told though he didn't hold his ankles since his hands were covering his member. Ardyn didn't make Allen move his hands since they weren't in the way. "It'll be easier if you take a deep breath and stay relaxed." Ardyn instructed since he didn't want to hurt Allen.

Allen simply nodded in response taking a deep breath as instructed doing his best to stay relaxed but he was still pretty nervous about this. Ardyn was learning that Allen was good at following orders so maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as he thought. The older male gave Allen a moment to calm down before he reached down between Allen's legs to Allen's entrance coating it with some lube before he started inserting one finger slowly inside of Allen's entrance. Ardyn went slow since Allen was clearly still very nervous as he was tense so it was hard to move without hurting Allen. The goal was to give Allen pleasure not pain. For now.

Ardyn worked slowly to stretch Allen watching as Allen sort of squirmed around under him awkwardly. It was kinda erotic watching Allen all flustered as he was being stretched. This was already better than Ardyn expected. Allen's reactions to pleasure were so innocent and perfect. The way Allen writhed around and moaned as Ardyn really started to stretch Allen and brush against that sweet spot actually turned Ardyn on more than he expected. Allen seemed to come back to reality when he felt Ardyn remove his fingers from Allen's entrance.

"Now… keep relaxed." Ardyn ordered as he worked to undo his pants but that did little to keep Allen calm. Pulling back a little Allen looked up at Ardyn a little freaked out. Out of respect Ardyn let Allen move away and speak his piece. This wasn't something to be forced so if Allen wanted to back out of going all the way that was fine. There were other things they could do.

"Wait… you're going to use a condom right?" Allen asked looking up at Ardyn blushing a lot. It was…awkward to Allen to talk about that sort of thing. But he had to look out for his own health and body. Ardyn scoffed a little at that but not a disbelieving scoff or mocking but one of amusement.

"Of course. Its as much for your own good as mine. Always use protection. Its cute that you took a little control there~." Ardyn answered as he showed Allen the packet containing the condom he had already planned to use before Allen even asked. Allen may not be able to get pregnant but there were still diseased that could be passed and he didn't want that and he wouldn't put that on Allen either.

With that cleared up Allen watched with a deep blush as Ardyn slipped the condom on and coated it with some lube. A gasp escaped the albino as he was suddenly pulled off the bed some and flipped over so his chest was on the bed as his feet were now on the floor. Ardyn's hands caressed Allen's pale cheeks before spreading them so he could rub his length between them. It was sort of to get Allen used to the feeling of someone else's member touching him. Allen was surprised by how hard and hot Ardyn's member was against his backside. Allen was a little nervous when he felt Ardyn's tip against his entrance but he did his best to stay relaxed like Ardyn told him to. It helped that Ardyn was actually rubbing Allen's lower back a little to help keep Allen relaxed.

It was much harder than Ardyn expected to go slow as he started to push into Allen's tight entrance. Even with the stretching Allen was still so tight since this was the first time Allen had sex. Allen gripped the bedding hiding his face as he felt Ardyn enter him It didn't hurt thanks to Ardyn's preparation but it was definitely uncomfortable and foreign. Once Ardyn was all the way inside Allen he waited not so patiently for Allen to get accustomed to Ardyn's member inside of him.

After a while of waiting Ardyn started with a slow and slightly gentle pace. But that pace didn't last long, Ardyn started going a little hard and faster over time to allow Allen to adjust without too much waiting. It was hard to take too long as this felt really good for Ardyn so he was getting impatient. At first Allen's moans were muffled by the bedding but one of Ardyn's hands left Allen's hip gently gripping and pulling Allen's hair enough to make Allen let out a surprisingly pleasured moan as Ardyn made sure Allen didn't have his face buried in the bedding.

"Oh…you like having your hair pulled~? Good because I like pulling hair~." Ardyn commented not letting Allen's hair go as he really started to move in and out of Allen earning sweet moans from the teens. Ardyn was enjoying this more than he should and more than he expected. Ardyn knew Allen was getting close to his climax as his moans grew louder and more frequent and he reached back gripping Ardyn's wrist as his legs were trembling in pleasure.

"Go ahead and let go~." Ardyn said in slightly more gruff voice than normal. It wasn't too much longer before Allen climaxed with a cry of pleasure. The sensation of Allen tightening around his hard length and a few more thrusts sent Ardyn over the edge with a groan. Taking a moment to recover Ardyn slowly pulled out earning a soft wince from Allen. Getting rid of the condom Ardyn cleaned himself up a bit redressing himself.

Finished with Allen, Ardyn left the exhausted teen on the bed to rest. Allen was going to be sore later but there was no helping that. The albino hadn't disliked sex with Ardyn but secretly didn't like Ardyn just walking away afterwards without even saying a word. Moving more onto the bed Allen closed his eyes taking a nap since he was worn out and rather comfortable on the nice bed.


End file.
